Gross Welcome
Gross Welcome is the eighth episode in the series "Phineas & Ferb: Bowser's Inside Story" where Phineas and Ferb are welcomed to Bowser's insides after getting knocking out in the end of the seventh episode Watcha Doing Bowser?. Cast *Phineas *Ferb *Candace *Perry/Agent P *Mario *Luigi *Starlow *Doofenshmirtz *Major Monogram *Carl *Bowser *Ginger *Buford (Dream) *Isabella (Dream) *Baljeet (Dream) *Linda (Dream) *Stone Blooper Statue *Fawful *Midbus *Paratroopa Story Phineas and Ferb wake up on a launch pad of the Flying Car of the Future Today from "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted". Just then, Linda angerly calls for them offscreen. When they come down, she grounds them and Candace is happy for that. The boys then flash to the alt. ending to "Rollercoaster" where Linda sees the rollercoaster. She calls numbers of people to make the boys busted again. When the two get down, Linda grounds them again and Candace is again happy about it. Another flash sends them with Baljeet, Isabella, and Buford in a pioneer village from "She's the Mayor". Phineas could guess what will happen. When the boys come towards Linda, who saw the village, she grounds them again. Another flash sends them in a giant sucktion cup from "A Real Boy". And once again, Linda grounds them again. Another flash sends them to a dark room. In there, Isabella breaks up with Phineas and Buford and Baljeets leave them. Buford comes back and gives them both a wedge them take their clothes leaving them in their underwear. Five Candace heads fly around them laughing. The two wake up from the nightmare in the Trash Pit in Bowser's belly. They hear Ginger's voice along with Bowser's. Outside Bowser, the two are talking about a good team name. Ginger thinks of "The Cool Orange Dudes" and Bowser agrees that was a good name. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz and Agent P continue their fight against Fawful and Midbus. Suddenly, Major Monogram calls Agent P on his wrist comuacator. He told him to find Bowser because Phineas and Ferb are safe in there. Carl shows up to say it's true but Major Monogram sends him out. Agent P jackpacks away, leaving Doofenshmirtz seriously damaged. So damaged he forgot... EVERYTHING! Phineas and Ferb soon meets Perry from the inside Bowser, in pet mode. Ginger picks up Perry and Phineas knew Ginger is helping Bowser rule the Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser hears the boy's voices and spits them out w/o seeing them being launched into the woods. Candace see this and runs over to see if there okay. Starlow, Mario and Luigi see this and decide to help Phineas, Ferb, and their sister, Candace. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz is in a cage, asleep as he was taken to Bowser's Castle by Fawful. But a Paratroopa, a fan of Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz cut the rope seperatring the UFO to the cage and letting it fall into the woods. Meanwhile, the two encounter a statue of a Blooper. Ginger looks at it and sees a symbel of a dark star and gets the "Signs of Darkness" patch. Bowser wonders what it could means when Fawful shows up. He uses the symbel's power to bring the Blooper to life. He sucks up Ginger into a pipe head first. Her sash flies off and gets burned by the torch. Bowser gets ferious and goes after the Blooper Statue. The battle begins in the next episode: Bowser vs. Blooper Statue. Travia *All the times Phineas and Ferb get busted are in this episode. *This episode has the start of the first major boss battle in the series. *This is the second time where something bad happens to a Fireside Girl sash. First time is where Isabella's was eaten by Pinky (Jouney to the Centre of Candace) Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Candace Flynn Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:P&F: BIS Episodes